


terrified (and so am i)

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Angst, Fanfiction, M/M, Sleepiness, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:31:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya thinks he can feel every bit of ache and longing thrumming through his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	terrified (and so am i)

**Author's Note:**

> ❝oh baby, when your eyes close-- you're so terrified.❞ rainer maria, terrified

ⅰ.  
N always wears a plain shirt and boxers to bed, thin and sparse and fragile like skin even though the cottony material can endure the press of nails and tug of eager hands. He clings to Touya when they sleep together, and it’s one of his favorite things in the world. When they first started sharing bedspace, N breathed in his sleep as if he were awake, with this smooth andante that spoke of someone who was lost and desperately wanted to arrive at their destination. Now, when he holds Touya and tickles the nape of his neck with his breaths, the gentle inhale and the deep, deep exhale that revealed relaxation, contentment-- Touya can’t think of a safer place.

ⅱ.  
N is tight, heated and vital around his fingers, and Touya thinks he can feel every bit of ache and longing thrumming through his body. Save for the high whimpers and the subdued breaths coming in harsh tones from when he can no longer hold back the pleasure gently taking him, he is a silent lover, tentative and sometimes even hesitant. Whenever N clings to his shoulders, curls his arms around his back, sobs for breath in his ear and calls for him with this sad and desperate longing, Touya’s heart seizes and he tries to be as gentle as he can, he tries to be caring and thorough and loving and everything N has never known.

ⅲ.  
N looks prettiest when his body is slicked with a thin layer of sweat, white skin flushed a pale red along the delicate slopes of his face and his eyes shut tight as he holds on to Touya for dear life, as if he could be ripped from this grip at any moment. His breathing is harsh and labored as he tries to will away the light trembling of his legs and the spark-like sensation reaching up his spine. Despite the sticky warmth between them, Touya almost doesn’t want to move, wants to stay connected like this forever, with N looking pretty with his eyes closed, sedated and overwhelmed with love, holding on to him as tightly as he can even after the tremors shaking his frail body ebb away.

ⅳ.  
N always wakes up after he does. He’s a surprisingly late sleeper, always waiting until the sun is cresting towards high noon and the clouds are clear and visible before stirring. Sometimes Touya will wait, sitting at the foot of the bed and listening to the distant sounds of Pidove in trees. N is always quiet when he awakens, subtle and graceful and languid in his motions as if he were afraid to face the day. Touya doesn’t quite understand but one day he hopes he will; he turns his head to look at N, who smiles a slow smile before opening his eyes and reaching out to press a hand to the small of Touya’s back, fingers fanning out to feel warm and familiar skin.  
  
N looks so happy in the mornings, and Touya wants to show him everything he has never known.


End file.
